


A Valentine Surprise

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance, february bingo, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is surprised on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> February Bingo: prompt "be my valentine"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Felicity."

The greeting, she thought, would have meant more had it come from an actual human being, rather than from herself, and if it was uttered in more romantic tones than the sarcastic mutter she'd used. Then again, if there was anyone in her life would could do that for her, she wouldn't have found herself alone in the Arrowcave on the evening of Valentine's Day, checking the hardware on several computers. 

"But it's no problem," she muttered, well aware she was talking to herself, knowing what they said about people who did that. "Because I just love scanning hard drives." A memory tickled the back of her brain and, alone or not, she resisted the urge to sing aloud Data's life forms song from "Star Trek: Generations" - she did have some dignity left. 

What little she had though, she thought she might have lost when she heard a voice behind her and she let out a shriek that was literally loud enough to wake the dead. She was spinning around, hand over her pounding heart, as she realised she recognised the voice, moreover that of was no-one with designs to do her harm. "Digg, you scared the crap out of me!" she told him and Diggle had the grace to look abashed, even as the ends of his lips were twitching. 

"I'm sorry," he said, holding one hand up in apology. The other, she couldn't help but notice, was holding a plastic bag that smelled nothing short of delicious, as well it might considering she recognised the name on the bag as that of her favourite Thai place. "I did call you... you mustn't have heard me."

Which Felicity knew could very easily happen if she was engrossed in her work. Or at least in an internal monologue complaining about her work and her lack of a social life. Deciding not to ask how much he'd heard, she instead asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Carly."

Diggle shrugged, set the takeout bag down on one of the desks, far enough away from any hardware to not incur her wrath. "I did. I called her earlier... told her I had to cancel, that something had come up at work."

Felicity blinked, then frowned. "Did I miss something? Because I've been running diagnostics and..."

She stopped talking when she heard Diggle chuckle. "You didn't miss anything," he said, before tilting his head and amending, "well, not like you mean. No, I was just getting ready to spend this evening with Carly when I realised... I actually want to spend it with someone else."

"Who?" The word was out before Felicity had time to think and thank God Diggle knew her because he just looked at her patiently, like he was waiting for the penny to drop. Which it did, pretty quickly, and she blinked again, feeling her eyes widen. "Me?"

He nodded slowly, then he smiled and she felt like she was noticing it for the first time. It was quite a smile. "You."

"You want to spend this evening with me?" He nodded again and she realised again, stupidly, that the fact that dinner was from one of her favourite eateries wasn't a coincidence. "Like a date?"

Diggle's chuckle was a warm rumble, sending goose flesh up her arms. "If you have to ask, I must be doing it wrong." He didn't look unhappy though, just amused, like he'd been expecting this, like he was even enjoying it.

"No, no, no, you're fine. I mean, you're doing fine, not that you are fine, although I mean..." She clenched her jaw shut, got control of her nervous babbling. "I just didn't expect this tonight. Or... at all. Really."

Another nod from Diggle, this one appraising. "Am I out of line?" he asked and before she could think about it, she was shaking her head. 

"No." This time, she stopped at one. "I would very much like to have dinner with you."

There was that smile again, making her want to smile back, so she did. "Happy Valentine's Day, Felicity," he said as he began to open the plastic bag, never taking his eyes off hers. 

She remembered thinking only minutes earlier how much nicer those words would sound from the lips of someone other than herself; as she smiled at Diggle, she had to admit that she'd been wrong about that. 

Because they sounded even better than she'd thought. 


End file.
